Kamui's Destiny
by TrueBeauty314
Summary: I had to rewrite Oedipus for my drama class. I put X character names into the story. This is basically what Oedipus would be like if it took place in 21st century Japan


Kamui's Destiny  
  
Kamui, Emperor of Japan Arashi, Shinto priestess Fuuma, brother of Kotori Kotori, empress of Japan Hinoto-hime, blind and paralyzed princess who sees the future in her dreams  
  
Seiichirou, Kamui's illegitimate older brother Stephanie= Subaru, a Shinto priest and yes owns the car company  
  
(Enter Kamui, who is about to address the Japanese people or Nihon-jin) Kamui: Nihon-jin, as you all know we haven't had rain nor sun for many weeks now. Even our most skilled meteorologists do not know what is wrong. As a result of this people are dying from dehydration. Also the other countries of the world are afraid of what is happening here and has halted all importation and exportation. Therefore, we are running short of food. But take heart, we will get through this.  
  
Arashi: O great Emperor Kamui, you have done a great lot with this country. You came to this country and now the Japanese economy is flourishing! But now that this terrible tragedy has befallen us, all our stocks are plummeting. No one wants to buy stocks from Japanese companies. You must do something Emperor before this goes any farther. What do you plan to do? Wait! I have an idea! How about buying the people some wonderful amulets and things like that from the shrine. They'll help us get through this terrible time. (Kamui ignores the Miko but is looking as the people start pointing at something) O look Prime Minister Fuuma is coming.  
  
Fuuma: Good Afternoon Kamui. I have come with some really good news. I went to see the Dreamgazer at Tokyo Hospital. He says he knows why this is all happening. He says that our former emperor did not commit suicide as we once thought. Instead of jumping off Tokyo tower as once thought he, in fact, was pushed to his death. If we find out who did it, we must banish him to America to live out the rest of his days or kill him. Then and only then can we get rid of the drought and resume our imports and exports.  
  
Kamui: How will I find him! Japan isn't a small country, you know!  
  
Fuuma: The dreamgazer says he is here in Tokyo.  
  
Kamui: O yes, that's so much better. That narrows it down to say, a couple of thousand people?  
  
Fuuma: I am sorry, Kamui, but this is what was said. Dreamgazers are never wrong.  
  
Kamui: No one saw the former emperor plummet to his death?  
  
Fuuma: Yes one man did. He is the owner of the Subaru car company. He said that he saw no one just the emperor falling to his death.  
  
Arashi: Come and pray to Omikami for now we may have an answer to this problem.  
  
Chorus of Tokyo government officials: (walk around Kamui) Death Suffering Sorrow  
  
Kamui: nihon-jin, in this city of Tokyo there is a murderer. What we previous thought was that the last emperor commited suicide is not the truth. He was really pushed off of Tokyo tower by someone. Please tell me, if you know who did it. Don't worry if you come forth and tell me we will only banish you to America. Where you'll be forced to learn a totally different language, adopt new customs and traditions, be surrounded be dumb foreigners, and be chided into making Japanese food for unappreciative Americans. See? It's not that bad. But if you don't turn yourself in, we'll fry you in an electric chair. Any questions?  
  
Chorus of Tokyo government officials: what if no one speaks up? What are you going to do?  
  
Kamui: Well you are my government advisors and representation of the people, do you have any suggestions?  
  
Chorus: How about the Dreamgazer Hinoto-hime, who lives under this palace? She is usually used in hard political matters. Kamui: I think I should take a visit to see her then.  
  
(Kamui enters. Hinoto-hime is paralyzed and blind.)  
  
Hinoto-hime: I've been expecting you, emperor Kamui. What do you want to ask of me? Would you like to know the outcome of the next government election? Or do you seek something else?  
  
Kamui: I would like to know who killed to former emperor. If we could find out we would rid ourselves of the drought and would be able to restore our good relations with foreign countries.  
  
Hinoto-hime: Please, Kamui, do not ask that question of me. I will tell you anything else, just not that.  
  
Kamui: Do you want the people of Japan to suffer more? If you don't tell me, I will be forced to kill you.  
  
Hinoto-hime: You won't believe me, even if I tell you so what's the use?  
  
Kamui: Tell me now! I will believe you, for you are a dreamgazer and are never wrong.  
  
Hinoto-hime: Ok...the person who killed the former emperor was..you, Kamui.  
  
Kamui: It could not have been me! You lie! Someone must have bribed you nicely to say such a thing. I bet I know who it is, that scoundrel Fuuma, right? I knew that he was corrupt.  
  
Hinoto-hime: No! You're wrong. I didn't lie. Kamui! Listen to me! You can't escape your destiny. It's all been fate!  
  
Kamui: Good bye, Hinoto-hime. You've told me enough lies for today. (leaves)  
  
Chorus: Destiny Escape Fate  
  
Fuuma: Nihon-jin, what have I done? I have been charged with something I did not do. This is injustice.  
  
Kamui: No this is justice! You have set up the Dreamgazer Hinoto-hime to tell me lies! How much money did you bribe her with?  
  
Fuuma: What would she do with the money? Is she going to run off and buy a mansion? She's paralyzed and blind! Or have you forgotten?  
  
Kamui: Money is everything these days. Why did you set her up? Do you want to be emperor? I am right am I not?  
  
Fuuma: Why would I want to be emperor? They emperor is just for show anyway! You have no real political power. All you have to do is show your face to the public now and then.  
  
Kamui: You wish my throne because you want power.  
  
Fuuma: You are thick headed! Did you not hear what I just said? You have no power. I have more power then you, so why would I want to digress?  
  
Kamui: We cannot have such power hungry people in this country. You should be banished, no killed for such treachery! (Kotori enters) Kotori: What is happening in here? You disrupted my relaxing massage. Now why are you arguing.  
  
Fuuma: Sister, Kamui thinks I bribed Hinoto-hime to tell him lies. Also he thinks he has more power then me! Now he wants to kill me!  
  
Kotori: Ugh! Men these days! Maybe you should cool off before you talk of killing. Now Fuuma, my brother, go and take care of things for this country.  
  
Fuuma: Fine, I will go. (exit Fuuma)  
  
Kotori: Now tell me, what happened?  
  
Kamui: Fuuma plots against me. He set up Hinoto-hime to say that I killed the former emperor. Kotori: Maybe hearing something will calm you down. Once, when I was married to the former emperor, the Dreamgazer at Tokyo Hospital said that the son of him and I was going to kill the former emperor and marry me. Now after it was born we gave it to a priest to throw it in the garbage. And the former king killed himself on Tokyo tower on the 2nd day of August, five years ago.  
  
Kamui: The second day of August? Five years ago? Tell me, what did he look like?  
  
Kotori: Well, he, um, looked Japanese.  
  
Kamui: Was he, say, six foot tall?  
  
Kotori: Yes, he was a tall man. His hair was pretty long too, up to his shoulders.  
  
Kamui: OOO crap! Where is the man who witnessed this incident?  
  
Kotori: Why? What is wrong? The man who witnessed it owns the Subaru car company. He said that he saw no one else with the emperor!  
  
Kamui: I don't care! Call him up and tell him I need to speak with him!  
  
Kotori: Ok, whatever you want, he'll probably be in a really bad mood since he can't send his cars overseas anymore.  
  
Kamui: I am going to go to my study and play a game of internet solitaire. It might help my nerves.  
  
Chorus: Discovery Fear Murder  
  
Kotori: nihon-jin, pray to Omikami that we see the sun and rain once more.  
  
(enter Seiichirou)  
  
Seiichirou: Good afternoon, Empress Kotori. My name is Seiichirou, the younger brother of Emperor Kamui. I come to bring him some good yet bad news. His father, the head Shinto priest at the Hachiman Shrine in Kamakura, has passed away and everyone wants Kamui to come to the funeral.  
  
Kotori: I think he might be pleased and sad at the same time. (picks up her cell phone) Kamui? Yes, you're brothers here. He has news for you ok? Bye. He should be here any second Seiichirou. (Kamui enters)  
  
Kamui: Hello brother, what news do you bring for me.  
  
Seiichirou: Well, our father is dead, we want you to go to his funeral.  
  
Kamui: No I will not go back because my mom is alive. When I was younger a dreamgazer at the shrine said that I was to marry my mother and kill my father. I will not go to his funeral.  
  
Seiichirou: Kamui, father died of cancer, not because of you!  
  
Kamui: Maybe he got the disease because he missed me.  
  
Seiichirou: I am a doctor, Kamui, you can't get cancer by missing someone.  
  
Kamui: My mother is still alive so I won't go.  
  
Seiichirou: You were adopted so it doesn't matter!  
  
Kamui: I was adopted? I am not adopted.  
  
Seii: Yes you were.  
  
Kamui: Was not!  
  
Seiichirou: Was too!  
  
Kamui: No! You just don't want me as a brother.  
  
Seiichirou : Listen, you see when I was about thirteen this priest named Subaru handed you to me to take to the shrine to live. So I did. You're not really my brother.  
  
Kamui: Send for the priest. I want to know where I came from!  
  
Kotori: I already did! It was the same man that witnessed the former emperors death.  
  
Kamui: Even better, kill two bird with one stone!  
  
(enter Subaru)  
  
Subaru: Why do you bring me here? I have a lot of things to do, so could we make this quick?  
  
Kamui: You found a child long ago, did you not? And gave it to the son of the Shinto priest from Hachiman?  
  
Subaru: How am I supposed to remember? I can't even remember what I ate last night!  
  
Kamui: It's important!  
  
Seiichirou: Idiot! Remember you gave it to me as a young boy?  
  
Subaru: AH yes, I remember! That is true.  
  
Kamui: Well maybe you can tell us the story behind it.  
  
Subaru: OK well, I was in the palace trying to sell one of my cars to the former emperor. He said he'd buy a some of my cars if I threw away this baby..  
  
Kotori: No!! Stop! Don't say anymore!  
  
Kamui: It's ok.go on.  
  
(Kotori slips away in the background)  
  
Subaru: ..it was his kid, the son of the emperor. But I couldn't kill a baby. So I gave it to the shrine to raise. Can I go now?  
  
Kamui: I don't feel well. NO! One more thing! Who killed the former emperor? If you tell me you can go.  
  
Subaru: It was you, bye bye now!  
  
Kamui: I..I...am..cursed...  
  
Chorus: incest Fraud Destiny  
  
Seiichirou: Brother, the Empress is dead! She slit her wrists in the bathroom! GO, quick! (Kamui goes to Kotori)  
  
Kamui: Seiichirou, if you care about me, blind me so that I may never see again.  
  
(Seiichirou blinds Kamui and leaves Fuuma walks in)  
  
Fuuma: Kamui, I heard what happened. What would you like me to do?  
  
Kamui: Get me a flight to America. I will spend the rest of my life in exile there. Please take my place. Also take care of my children. O and Fuuma..I've learned something from this...you cannot escape fate.  
  
(fuuma backs away leaving Kamui kneeling on the floor)  
  
Chorus: you can't escape destiny, this was to be his fate.  
  
(the chorus leaves one by one, the last one takes his crown) 


End file.
